Hunters island
Hunters Island is an anciant realm that used to house a great empire. now strange creatures roam in the ruins and small villages have sprung up in an attempt to re colonize this island. Geography Hunters island is nearly completly forestated except for villages and a rare couple of strong ruins. to the northwest lies the citadel, the old capital of the sumen empire wich is now clogged with vegetation and infested with beasts like vampires, revernents, golden lions and giant bulls. to the east sit the sprawl. a large religious city shaped like a hand and largely unexplored, and huddled to the south is the hutch. a maze of torture chambers and dungens, crawling with giant rats, giant spiders and the living dead such as revernents. to the southwest sits the new port town of Sow, the hunters gateway. sow is the largest town. Races *Humans- the original inhabitance and now the new inhabitance *Aeolfs- a cross between humans and elves. they are brilliant trackers, hunters and exploreres with a shrewd eye for detail *Minotaurs- workers and guards, the protect Sow from dangerous animals and they help clear land. Religions the people that come to Hunters island bring their religions with them, there is no dominant religion. but there is a rebel cult of necromancers on the island, doing strange experiments in the most secluded parts of the island Bestiary *revernents- the end result of years of toture and mutilation within the hutch. revernents are inbetween life and death and the way they keep living is through killing and attatching other creatures onto them. *giant rats- rats the size of dogs and that carry diseases *vampires- people that have contracted a strange disease off giant rats *golden lions- lions that have tough golden skin and yellow eyes they attack on sight *giant bulls- black bulls the size of elaphants and normally the target of most hunting trips *giant spiders- found almost exclusivly in the hutch they are born about the size of a man and grow to the size of a dining room economy most resources collected at hunters island return to shaffron to be exported. Hunters islands biggest exports are: *wood- the trees on hunters island are anciant and strong. they are often used for building *leather- whenever a giant bull is killed on a hunting trip the massive amounts of skin can be easily turned into leather that can be used for a variety of things. from water-proof boots to armor *exotic weapons- teeth from a golden lion is as strong as steel but extremely light and is often turned into daggers, giant spider fangs are turned into sabers, rats tails can be turned into whips and giant bull horns are turned into claymores *shields- giant spider caraprace segments are turned into hard but light shields and giant bull hoofs can be made into shields stronger then steel but are heavy people on hunters island use the same form of money from there homeland. the money is in coin form and are called Zak's. a Zak has a dragon eye symbol and is made out of copper. government the coloney of hunters island does not rule itself. there is a govener at hunters island from shaffron. he represents the king of shaffron but cannot make the coloney do anything unless the king is told first. necromancy hunters island, being so secluded, has attracted necromancers because it is so vast and unexplored it is unlikely anyone looking for necromancers will find them or anyone will stumble on their hideouts accidentally. necromancy is illegal and their is a four hundred zak bounty on any necromancer, dead or alive. and if caught the punishment is death. related lands * shaffron Category:Realms